A Simple Hate Story
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: Tifa gets her way for a date with Cloud, never considering Aeris. How will the date turn out? Tifa haters are welcome in this fic. Flames will be ignored.Cloris


**Author's Note:** Hey, this fic shows a taster on how much I hate Tifa. If people don't like Tifa bashers, okay, but if you didn't read the summary, it mentions that I despise her. Oh, and WHY THE HELL DID PEOPLE FLAME MY SIS ON BEING A TIFA HATER! THE FIC CLEARLY SAID "TIFA_ HATERS _WELCOME"! If you flame me for the same reason, then that would be just plain stupid, wouldn't it?(clears throat) On with the story now, eh?(and now you know how much I love my sister)

**P.S.** This fic _subtly _shows how much I hate Tifa. Okay, you may hear this comment and be shocked and furious. I'm sorry, but I hate her. And I own the game to prove it. Yay Final Fantasy 7!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 7. If I did, Aeris wouln't die, Tifa wouldn't be a waste of character, and Cloud and Aeris would enjoy a nice life with 10 children. Nuff said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cloudy-kins, are you ready yet?" A feminine voice yelled out from the living room.

"Not yet," replied a young man in a slightly bored voice.

It was a rainy night, not the kind of time young couples will choose for a romantic dinner. Yet, Cloud and Tifa picked this night for their date. As Cloud began to button up his tuxedo, he began to think: isn't the tuxedo too posh for his tastes, will the rain stop falling, why in hell he chose Tifa as a date. His clothes were all black with a white vest under his tuxedo. His hair was still the usual, spiky mess: Tifa liked to comment that his hair looked like the head feathers of a chocobo. He began to regret his decision to date Tifa for one reason. He could have gone on a date with Aeris.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What happened a week ago..._

_"Hey, everyone, next week there is a dance at the Gold Saucer!" squealed Aeris happily. She read the flier out loud:"Welcome everyone to the best dance ever presented in this world! This dance is dedicated to the couples in this planet. All you men, invite the ladies to this one-of-a-kind event! The dance is next week at the Gold Saucer. Don't miss it!"_

_Tifa also got excited. "I want to go to that dance too!" she exclaimed. Both Aeris and Tifa began to squeal and talk about the fast-approaching event._

_"This has to be good!"_

_"I wonder who will come..."_

_"I bet the guys there will be hot!"_

_"Who should I take?"_

Everyone began to choose their partners...

_"Hey, Cid, who would you go out with?" asked Aeris. The pilot turned to her and simply answered, "Shera."_

_Aeris giggled. "You guys finally confessed?"_

_Cid got red on his face, and he stuttered, "I mean, this is a pity date! Shera would be by herself, and she _has_ been my partner for a long time...Aw, what the hell! I love that woman!"_

_"Barret's staying with Marlene. He doesn't want his kid to be by herself." stated Tifa._

_"I'm not going," Vincent murmured, and he left before anyone else could object._

_"His loss." Tifa said, and then she began to think. "Who should I ask out on a date?"_

_Tifa of course was thinking Cloud, but before she was able to make a move, Aeris walked up to Cloud. "Cloud, want to go to the dance with me?" she asked sweetly._

_Cloud looked at the beautiful maiden before him and gave a tiny smile to her. Before Cloud could answer, Tifa interrupted, not wanting Aeris to have Cloud as her date. Female jealousy kicked in within Tifa's mind._

_"Aw, damn, I won't have a date!" Tifa complained in a loud tone, and it had the effect that she was expecting;Cloud and Aeris turned to her direction, wanting to know what was going on._

_"What happened? Is everyone taken?" asked Aeris, obviously trying to help out her friend._

_Tifa turned to her and replied, "I'm gonna be by myself! The party states that couples can go. I really wanted to go..." Tifa the gave a mock whimper and hid her face to pretend to cry. So ar her plan was succeeding._

_"Cloud, what should we do? Don't you have any friends Tifa can go out with?" asked the Ancient in a worried voice. She didn't want one of her friends to be sad._

_Cloud shook his head. "Besides, I don't have many friends, remember?" he joked. Aeris giggled, but then her face grew serious. _

_"I'm sorry, Tifa, I don't know anyone else, either."_

_Tifa began to sniffle and willed her eyes to spill some tears. "I...I know." she said in a sad tone. She wiped off her pretend tears, and she realized just how desperate she was for a date with Cloud. _Come on, Cloud...choose me, _Tifa thought._

_The scene of Tifa being very sad awoke pity from Cloud's heart. _Poor Tifa, _Cloud thought, _she has no one to go out with...Wait a second! How about if I offer myself to date her! But then, what about Aeris? I don't want to hurt her...but I also don't want to hurt Tifa. Ever since I managed to bring back Aeris to life, I promised her that I would make her happy with me for the rest of our lives. I have a lifetime with Aeris to spend with her, so a day with Tifa shouldn't be bad. I'll explain to her what happened.

_"Tifa?" Cloud called to his childhood friend after his debate within his mind. He couln't help but notice that Tifa had a glint in her eye when he called out to her._

_"Yes, Cloud?" Tifa asked. The glint in her eye didn't disappear._

_"I'll go with you."_

_The reply made Tifa very happy and left poor Aeris shocked. "Yay!" Tifa squealed, pleased that her plan worked. "I've got a date!"_

_Aeris looked sad. Cloud quickly turned to her. "I want to go with you, Aeris, but, I don't want Tifa to be by herself." He said. "I promised a lifetime of happiness with you, but I don't want another to be lonely or sad. That's my reason."_

_Aeris looked at Cloud, and she almost couldn't stop her tears from gushing out. "I understand, Cloud." Aeris turned to Tifa. "Have a good time,Tifa."_

_Cloud saw the sadness in those beautiful emerald eyes, and he promised to make it up to her. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Come on, Cloud! We'll be late for the dance!" Tifa shouted to her date. A slight scoff escaped Cloud's lips. He was going on a pity date with his childhood friend, Cloud reminded himself. A pity date that cost him the time he could be spending with his beloved Aeris. After fixing his tie, Cloud got out the room and went downstairs to the living room. Tifa was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Cloud saw that she was wearing black, the usual color she always wore. The dress was made of a shimmering silk, and her hair, as usual, was down. Red lipstick on her lips, mascara, and some slight purple eye shadow adorned her face. Cloud thought that she looked a bit Goth by the way she dresed herself. No matter, he still will go on a date with her: a pity date.

The couples spent the night at the scary hotel at the Gold Saucer, and they enjoyed the attractions at the amusement park for the better part of the day. Tifa was, as Cloud kind of expected, a hassle to please. She asked for the most expensive things, such as jewelry he knew she wouldn't wear, clother he knew she would leave in the closet until hell froze over, and so on.

"Oh, come on, Cloud! Buy me this purse!" nagged Tifa, pointing at a luxury purse with a solid gold handle and jewels embedded all over the leather bag. Cloud gave a tiny sigh._ How much gil did I spend?_ Cloud mused. He checked his wallet. He brought 20,000 gil with him. Now he had 3,000 gil on him.

"Tifa." Cloud said, turning to his property-greedy date. She turned to her consort, wondering what he would say.

"What is it, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I don't think you should get the purse." Cloud stated.

"Why? It's so gorgeous!" Tifa retorted, only thinking of the valuable purse.

"You have many other expensive luxuries, why would this purse be any different?" Cloud asked.

"Because this purse is from you!" Tifa whispered, snuggling onto Cloud's muscular chest.

"No, Tifa. Why get anything if you will never use it?" Cloud said, a bit of a snarl present in his voice. "The dance is what we came for, and you treat me like a vending machine!"

Tifa gave a slight gasp. "Why are you acting so mean!" She let go of Cloud. She stood in front of him and glared at her date.

"I could have gone with Aeris, but I chose you so you wouldn't be by yourself in Kalm." Cloud growled angrily, despise glowing in his mako-blue eyes.

"Aeris, Aeris, Aeris!" Tifa shouted, drawing attention from passerby at the Gold Saucer. "Is that who you think about all this time! The reason I acted desperate for a date a week ago was so I can go with you and not her!" Tifa gave a tiny gasp and covered her mouth. The truth spilled out from her anger-induced words.

The truth hurt Cloud. A blank stare at Tifa replaced the angry look he gave. The result of Tifa's jealousy ended in Cloud not enjoying his time with the emerald-eyed maiden. Slowly his blank look began to disappear slowly, rage taking over his features. "You were jealous because I focused my attentions on Aeris. You treated me like if I was your personal Santa, begging for anything that pleases _you_. Did you even consider me as a date?" Cloud said in a voice of determined calm. His fists were clenched, his gentle blue eyes giving off a fierce glow in response to his growing anger. Tifa began to tremble. _I pissed him off,_ Tifa thought, and she grew scared about what Cloud could do with rage claiming his emotions. Slowly she was backing away from the angered ex-SOLDIER.

"C-Cloud...please listen to me...I'm sorry. I'll...I'll leave now..." Tifa stammered. She still was making some distance between herself and Cloud. Cloud began to move forward, the rage still evident in his eyes. Tifa began to panic. She quickly turned around and ran with all the strength she had in her body. _I need to get out!_

Tifa ran towards the exit of the Gold Saucer, running like a hunted animal. To her dismay, she heard heavy footsteps gaining up to her footfalls. Panicking, she quickened her pace, the bright lights of the Gold Saucer blinding her every now and then. She heard the steady drip-drip of rain outside._ Freedom!_

At last she made it outside, the rain making a rather forceful contact with her skin. She tried to peer through the slight fog and heavy rain that partially obscured her vision. The carrier that transported the people in the Gold Saucer wasn't there! _Oh, no!_

Tifa turned around, and she saw an angered Cloud, his eyes narrowed, fists still clenched, and taking even breaths. Slowly Tifa went down on her knees.

"I'm sorry! I am really sorry for ruining this date, sorry I made you date me and not Aeris! Sorry!" Tifa screamed. Tears spilled from her eyes and she bowed down.

"What's this all about?" asked a gentle voice.

Both Tifa and Cloud turned to the direction of the voice. It was Aeris. She was wearing an elegant dress, which was, of course, pink. Her hair wasn't tied up in its usual braid. Instead, it was combed down, her long honey-brown hair surrounding her like a cocoon. Tifa looked at Cloud, and she saw that he didn't have an angry face. He looked calm and breath-taken, obviously caused by Aeris' beauty. The rage was gone with just one look of his beloved. That's when Tifa realized that Cloud and Aeris were meant for each other. Tifa and Cloud just weren't a suitable couple. Cloud immediately ran towards Aeris and gave her the warmest hug his body can give. Barret soon appeared behind the Ancient.

"What's goin' on?" asked the gunner, and he saw Tifa on the floor on her knees. "Tifa, what you doin' on the ground, huh?" He went towards the woman and picked her up from her position. Marlene appeared behind her father, still the shy little girl.

"Aeris, why are you here?" Cloud asked, looking deep into the flower-girl's eyes. Aeris gave a slight giggle.

"To go to the dance, silly!" she replied in her happy voice. "Me and Barret decided to act like a couple so we can go together. And we brought Marlene along."

"Oh..." Cloud was surprised. He never expected Aeris to come to the dance.

Barret turned to Aeris. "I gotta check on them Gold chocobo. They are tired, and I gotta feed 'em some Gysahl Greens, 'kay?" He quickly turned to the transport station to leave. Marlene wasn't far behind her dad. That also answered a question Cloud had: how did they arrive in the first place?

"What happened to Tifa. Did you enjoy your date?" Aeris asked. When she saw Tifa look a bit flustered and saw Cloud having a slight look on his eyes, it immediately answered her question. "It was fiasco, huh?"

Cloud nodded. He still looked right into the eyes of the flower girl that he held. Tifa, sadness and defeat in her eyes, left the two alone, walking to the farthest location she can reach in the isolated space in the station of the Gold Saucer. She will leave, and she learned that she should never wedge herself in between the relationship of Cloud and Aeris.

The rain still didn't go away, pelting the people exposed outside with cold drops of rain. Still in a tight embrace, Cloud and Aeris were outside, ignoring the rainfall, their bodies warmed with the warmth they produced. They both smiled, enjoying each other's embrace.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Asked Aeris sweetly. "We are soaking wet."

Cloud looked at Aeris, enjoying the natural beauty she radiated even though the rain soaked her. "We need to go to the dance." He said. Aeris smiled, her eyes brightening up.

"Looking like this?" She asked, and a tiny giggled escaped from her lips. She noticed that Cloud's clothes were completely wet, and his hair, its usually spiky straight mess, was now sagging.

Cloud noticed that they looked bad, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Aeris, and spending some time with her.

"I don't care." He said softly, and pulled her in a soft enjoyable kiss. When they parted, they made their way to the party. Cloud and Aeris had one of the most enjoyable nights that they ever had.

_I will never abandon you for another, Aeris._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the story! Though this is far from a Tifa flame, it still shows that I don't like her. Cloud and Aeris are meant for each other, and Tifa is just a hassle to their relationship. Please review and if people flame, I'll accept it. But don't expect a nice reply from me. I'll just say that you are a bunch of haters! Ha! Ahem... I should thank Euphoria6A for being my slave and typing this fic faster. I'm a slow typer, and she needed to check something, so she offered to type this while I tell her what to type to finish this fic faster(she is a fast typer, but makes mistakes sometimes!) Bye Bye, and take care!

**Sephiroth:** God damn, LadyAeris1997, you sure love the cheesy romantic stuff...

**Me: **So what! That shows how romantic I can be if I wasn't killed, byotch!

**Sephiroth:** Now to kill you...and for once, STAY DEAD!

**Me: **No way!

**Cloud:** Seriously, Sephiroth, I have to keep saving my beloved many times...can't you just give up!

**Sephiroth**: Um...no.

(takes off clothes to reveal Speedos)

**Sephiroth**: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

(Starts quirky dance)

**Me**: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

**Cloud:** WHAT THE F-

(LadyAeris and Cloud die)

**Sephiroth :** MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (explodes)


End file.
